starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Project Blackstone
https://twitter.com/Blizzplanet/project-blackstone-crew Blizzplanet's started accumulating the tweets. I think this might be a better core source to reference as the Storify list has stopped short. Also lists the actual dates by the tweets, so it'll make dating the entries easier.--Hawki (talk) 02:29, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :Though it may be better to use individual profiles for referencing purposes.--Hawki (talk) 02:31, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Last tweets? Apparently we may be on the final moments of the project... listing of the last events: The adjutant 3327 reported a security anomaly in 8g, and a unauthorized activity on level 8. Lee Treicher was awaiting orders with 6 marines, he was reported with activity of zerglings on the staff living quarters. Branamoor losed the control, and informed there was no contingency plan for this type of situations. The adjutant reported of anomalous activity on levels 7 and 9. Neither the Security Team Alpha or Beta systems, were transmitting or responding to Treicher. Treicher stated that the situation was "Code Yellow", the personnel was informed that station was entering into a lock-down, and they must remain in their quarters. Red wasn't optimist about the lock-down usage again the zerglings. As ordered by Branamoor, the adjutant informed of the position of the tracking device in the speciments... placing them on the dissection sublevel 2... Daniel Rothfuss asked for help to get on his chair (disabled?), Pamela Foster answer to his call, while saying to the adjutant that the zerglings obviously weren't on the dissection lab. Treicher was going to pick Branamoor, and ordered to him to stay were he was, he also ordered the activation of emergency guidance lights for any surviving personnel on the remaining levels. The personnel started to gather on the hallway, and moved to the mess hall. (Langridge stayed behind "straightening up a few things") Jake Ramsey went back, and knew Held was killing the specimens. he bleed and thanks to the training of Martine, he stopped briefly after... Ramsey went for the last one that survived. Martine apparently followed him... CombatMagic (talk) 20:38, May 11, 2013 (UTC) OK... the last events I cited happen after the announcement of Helek Branamoor "Tighten your belts"... the food was starting to be "less varied", this happens due to a series of external events, apparently the sponsors on Korhal cut contact with the facility... there have been zero contact with the outside due to orders of the Dominion to remain in radio silence, and no supply shuttles arrived... Ayers, Rothfuss, and Ramsey plan a way to escape... Now: After the incident of the freed zerglings, Warren Held, writes a letter to all the staff with the title "I'm sorry"... with supplies running short he planned the deaths of the rest of the staff so he can continue his work, he gave the zerglings a mix of enzymes so the enter a state of frenzy... Ayers log: pretty much he stated the situation of the crew hid in the Hall Mess... only think that was pretty much noted before is the last words of the text: "But all I can think is this: if nobody leaves Project Blackstone, then where is Talise?" CombatMagic (talk) 07:54, May 15, 2013 (UTC) "Adjutant 33-27 ‏@Adjutant3327 2min @DanielRothfuss I'm sorry, Dan. I'm afraid I can't do that." (best... reference... ever...) I think if this is the end of this series, I'm going to make it look presentable tomorrow... sorry if this list of events was a little messy... CombatMagic (talk) 06:07, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Blizzplanet twiter link doesn't exists The blizzplanet twiter link doesn't works, we need a new one 03:35, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :Gathered the 12 accounts here if needed... Project Blackstone Crew CombatMagic (talk) 05:10, May 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you so much for the link. I've added that to the main page (beside the other twitter collection) and will use yours for referencing purposes. Now all I need to do is fix my weak internet problem and I can start contributing again. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:50, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Sorry Magic, but your link doesn't works for me, do I have to be logged on twitter for it to work? ::::I've made the de facto link the one done by Cameron Dayton. While it's effectively the same content, that he's a Blizzard employee and head honcho of the project basically makes it the most 'official' tweet list out there. However, I've stored the other twitter list links here and here, in case Dayton's account suffers the same fate as Blizzplanet's or whatnot. ::::Oh, and to the poster up above, please remember to sign your posts.--Hawki (talk) 00:36, May 16, 2013 (UTC)